Cristoforo Colombo
thumb|Kristofor Kolombi [[1451-1506 - Portret nga Sebastiano del Piombo (1529-1530)]] Kristofor Kolombi (it. Cristoforo Colombo, sp. Cristóbal Colón, angl. Christopher Columbus) ; (1451. - 20. мај 1506.) ishte hulumtues dhe tregtar i cili i pari kaloi Oqeanin Atlantik dhe zbuloi Amerikën në vitin 1492 nën flamurin e Kastilës, Spanjë. Ai mendonte se Toka është relativisht e vogël dhe se mundet me anije të arrihet deri në Lindje të Largët duke lundruar në drejtim të perëndimit. Vlersimi i tij i gabuar rreth madhësisë së Tokës, shkaktoi edhe në llogaritjen e rezervave ushqimore dhe të pijeve për një rrugë kaq të gjatë, vlerësim i cili ka mundur të shkaktojë edhe dështimin e ekspeditës së tij, por për fat të mirë, në rrugë e “pengoi” e papritura për atë kohë, kontinenti i panjohur, Amerika. Prapë se prapë Kolombi vdiq duke menduar se ka zbuluar rrugën për në Indi dhe jo kontinentin e ri, Amerikën, kur më vonë e vërtetoi Ameriko Vespuçi, sipas të cilit edhe e mori emrin ky kontinent. Jetëshkrimi Kolombi mendohet se ka lindur në Gjenovë në vitin 1451, nga babai Dominik Kolombi dhe e ëma Suzana Fontanarosa, ndonëse disa historianë thonë se ka lindur në Aragoni, mandej në Galici bile edhe në ujdhesën greke Hios. Hulumtuesi Augusto Maskarenas Bareto mendonte se Kolombi ka lindur në Portugali në një familje hebreje. Udhëtimet Udhëtimi i parë I LOVE JODIE WILSON he said saiing one of his ship on 1998 thumb|350px|Udhëtimi i parë Në udhëtimin e tij të parë Kolombi është nisur më 3 gusht të vitit 1492 nga porti Pallos me tri anije, Pinta, Ninja dhe Santa Maria dhe me një ekuipazh të përbërë nga 20 njerëz. Në ujdhesat Kanare ka arritur më 9 gusht të po të njejtit vit ku ka qëndruar deri më 6 shtator. Tokën e re për herë të parë e ka vërejtur më 12 tetor dhe tokën e zbuluar e quajti San Salvador. Më 23 tetor zhduket anija Pintu dhe ai mendon se kapiteni i saj Pinizoni ka dezertuar. Kubën e zbuloi me 28 tetor dhe e emëroi Huana për nder së të bijës së mbretit spanjoll. Më vonë zbuloi Haitin të cilin e emëroi Hispaniola (“nëna Spanjë”). Anija Santa Maria u fundos më 25 shtator të vitit 1492 dhe nuk mundi ta vazhdojë lundrimin. Kolombi, 39 anëtarë të ekuipazhit i braktisi duke iu premtuar se do të kthehej me anijen Ninja për t'i marrë. Ata nuk i pa më kurrë. Në fillim të janarit e gjen anijen Pintu dhe së bashku kthehen për Evropë. Në portin Pallos, nga edhe ishte nisur, arriti më 15 mars të vitit 1493. Udhëtimi i dytë thumb|350px|Udhëtimi i dytë Me të arritur në Spanjë përgatiti një ekspeditë shumë ambicioze e cila përbëhej nga 17 anije, 1500 detarë, 700 kolonizatorë, 12 misionarë, dhe disa kafshë shtëpiake. Qëllimi i tij ishte ta kolonizojë Hispanjollën dhe ti gjejë 39 anëtarët e ekuipazhit të Sanata Marisë të cilët kishte qenë i detyruar t’i braktiste gjatë udhëtimit të parë. Në këtë udhëtim u nis nga Kadizi më 25 shtator të vitit 1493. Ujdhesën e parë që e zbuloi pas 21 ditëve që i brakrisi ujdhesat Kanare, e emëroi Dezira. Më 3 nëntor të vitit 1493 e zbuloi ujdhesën të cilën e emëroi Maria Galanta, sipas emrit të admiralit të anijes së tij. Ujdhesën e tretë që e zbuloi e quajti Dominika, ndërsa pas sajë e zbuloi Guadelupen. Mandej u nis në drejtim të veriut Hispaniola. Gjatë rrugës i zbuloi ujdhesat Monserat, Sh. Martini dhe Sh. Bartolomeji. Kur arriti në Hispaniolë themeloi koloninë Izabela. Mandej vazhdoi në perëndim dhe në prill të vitit 1494 zbuloi Portorikon, pastaj edhe Xhamajkën. Pas këtyre ngjarjeve arrin sezoni i uraganëve nga të cilët humb gjashtë anije. Nga të mbeturat e anijeve ndërtoi anijen e parë në Botën e Re dhe e emëroi me emrin India. Në Kadiz arriti me 11 qershor të vitit 1496 me anijen Santa Karla. Udhëtimi i tretë Udhëtimi i katërt Zbulimi i Amerikës Kureshti Kombësia e Kolombit Lidhje të jashtme Shih edhe * Lista e vendeve të emëruara sipas Kristofor Kollumbos Kategoria:Zbulues italianë af:Christophorus Columbus an:Cristofo Colombo ang:Christopher Columbus ar:كريستوفر كولومبوس arz:كريستوفر كولومبوس ast:Cristóbal Colón az:Xristofor Kolumb bat-smg:Cristóbal Colón be:Хрыстафор Калумб be-x-old:Хрыстафор Калюмб bg:Христофор Колумб bn:ক্রিস্টোফার কলম্বাস br:Kristol Goulm bs:Kristofor Kolumbo ca:Cristòfor Colom ceb:Cristobal Colon cs:Kryštof Kolumbus cy:Christopher Columbus da:Christoffer Columbus de:Christoph Kolumbus el:Χριστόφορος Κολόμβος en:Christopher Columbus eo:Kristoforo Kolumbo es:Cristóbal Colón et:Christoph Kolumbus eu:Kristobal Kolon ext:Cristóbal Colón fa:کریستف کلمب fi:Kristoffer Kolumbus fiu-vro:Kolumbusõ Christoph fr:Christophe Colomb fy:Kristoffel Kolumbus ga:Criostóir Colambas gan:哥倫布 gd:Cristoforo Colombo gl:Cristovo Colón he:כריסטופר קולומבוס hi:क्रिस्टोफ़र कोलम्बस hif:Christopher Columbus hr:Kristofor Kolumbo hu:Kolumbusz Kristóf hy:Քրիստափոր Կոլումբոս ia:Christophoro Columbo id:Christopher Columbus io:Cristoforo Colombo is:Kristófer Kólumbus it:Cristoforo Colombo ja:クリストファー・コロンブス jv:Christopher Columbus ka:ქრისტეფორე კოლუმბი kaa:Cristoforo Colombo kk:Колон, Кристобал kn:ಕ್ರಿಸ್ಟೊಫರ್ ಕೊಲಂಬಸ್ ko:크리스토퍼 콜럼버스 ksh:Christoph Kolumbus ku:Krîstof Kolomb la:Christophorus Columbus lad:Kristobal Kolon lb:Christoph Kolumbus lij:Cristoforo Colombo lt:Kristupas Kolumbas lv:Kristofors Kolumbs mk:Кристофер Колумбо ml:ക്രിസ്റ്റഫര്‍ കൊളംബസ് mn:Христофер Колумб mr:ख्रिस्तोफर कोलंबस ms:Christopher Columbus mt:Kristofru Kolombu my:ကိုလံဘတ် nah:Cristoforo Colombo nds:Christoph Kolumbus nl:Christoffel Columbus nn:Kristoffer Columbus no:Christofer Columbus oc:Cristòl Colomb os:Колумб, Христофор pag:Christopher Columbus pam:Christopher Columbus pl:Krzysztof Kolumb pt:Cristóvão Colombo qu:Cristobal Colon ro:Cristofor Columb ru:Колумб, Христофор scn:Cristòfuru Culommu sco:Christopher Columbus sh:Kristofor Kolumbo simple:Christopher Columbus sk:Krištof Kolumbus sl:Krištof Kolumb sr:Кристифор Колумбо stq:Christoph Kolumbus su:Christopher Columbus sv:Christofer Columbus sw:Kristoforo Kolumbus szl:Krzisztof Kolůmb ta:கொலம்பஸ் te:క్రిస్టోఫర్ కొలంబస్ tg:Христофор Колумб th:คริสโตเฟอร์ โคลัมบัส tl:Christopher Columbus tr:Kristof Kolomb ug:كولۇمبو uk:Христофор Колумб ur:کولمبس uz:Xristofor Kolumb vec:Cristoforo Colombo vi:Cristoforo Colombo vo:Cristoforo Colombo war:Cristóbal Colón yi:קריסטאפער קאלאמבוס za:Christopher Columbus zh:克里斯托弗·哥伦布 zh-classical:哥倫布 zh-min-nan:Christophorus Columbus zh-yue:哥倫布